


[vid] Heartlines

by starlady



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Your heart is the only place that I call home,/I cannot be returned.





	[vid] Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



 

 

 

[**Also on Vimeo;**](https://vimeo.com/233614341) password: aslan 

download:  **[223MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/74ukjigulfwcbi9/starlady_Heartlines.mp4?dl=0)**  

** Lyrics **

Oh the river, oh the river, it’s running free.  
And oh the joy, oh the joy it brings to me.  
But I know it’ll have to drown me,  
Before I can breathe easy.  
And I’ve seen it in the flights of birds,  
I’ve seen it in you.  
The entrails of the animals,  
The blood running through.  
But in order to get to the heart,  
I think sometimes you'll have to cut through.  
But you can’t…

We will carry…  
We will carry you there…

Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!  
Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!  
Keep it up!  
I know you can!  
Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!  
Cause I am…

On the sea, on the sea and land over land.  
Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand.  
Still I follow heartlines on your hand.  
And there’s fantasy, there’s fallacy, there’s tumbling stone.  
Echoes of a city that’s long overgrown.  
Your heart is the only place that I call home,  
I cannot be returned.  
You can…  
You can…  
I know you can…

Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!  
Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!  
Keep it up!  
I know you can!  
Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!

What a thing to do…  
Oooh  
What a thing to choose…  
But know, in some way I’m there with you.  
Up against the wall on a Wednesday afternoon.

Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!  
Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!  
Keep it up!  
I know you can!  
Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!  
Cause I am.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/166205872301/i-made-a-narnia-vid-for-equinox-vids-ao3)


End file.
